katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Déjà Vu
"Déjà Vu" è una canzone di Katy Perry dal suo quinto album di studio , Witness (2017). Il Déjà Vu è uno stato mentale, che provoca la sensazione di rivivere un'esperienza, come se qualcosa fosse già accaduto, e si stia ripetendo in quell'istante. Nei testi della canzone Katy dice che ogni giorno è un Déjà Vu, a causa di una storia d'amore insana che sta vivendo. Release Katy Perry aveva reso "Déjà Vu" nota tramite un video sul suo diario Instagram, il 14 Marzo 2017 cantandone una piccola parte " 'Cause everyday is the same / Definition of insane / I think we running on a loop / Déjà Vu". La canzone venne in seguito confermata nella tracklist finale dell'album con il titolo datole dai fan "Déjà Vu" , che era anche il suo titolo ufficiale. Katy infatti aveva registrato altre tracce di cui aveva postato piccole parti, ma avevano ricevuto nomi diversi da parte dei fan. Interpretazione dei testi Katy interpreta la sua relazione come un intero Déjà Vu, dato che si ripete uguale giorno dopo giorno, dolorosamente. Anche se è speranzosa, perché la persona che ama dice di ricambiarla, spesso questa persona le dice di non volerla sostenere ed amare , e questo le fa perdere la speranza. A volte la persona da lei amata si ubriaca, e le dice di amarla, ma solo per il suo tornaconto, ma ciò non toglie a Katy la speranza, finché il suo uomo non si risveglia dicendole nuovamente di non amarla. Katy nel ritornellon fa un riferimento ad una frase di Albert Einstein : "«Follia è fare sempre la stessa cosa aspettandosi risultati diversi» Infatti nel ritornello canta " Ogni giorno è la stessa cosa / Definizione di follia." Continua citando il Cubo di Rubik ; intende dire che anche se il suo compagno continua a far girare le facce del cubo , non riesce mai a risolverlo, ripetendo una costante di errori, che riporta alla definizione di follia. Paragona le parole del suo compagno alla tortura dell'acqua cinese , nota per i suoi effetti distruttivi sulla psiche, che portano alla follia, e lei stessa sta impazzendo. Paragona il tutto ad unmillepiedi che scivola via, dicendo di essere come impiccata, dato che il suo compagno , ogni volta che dice di non amarla stringe di più il cappio della corda, e lei si sente morire. Quest'ultima frase può essere paragonata ad "I'm Still Breathing ". Katy ripete il ritornello, con la definizione di Einstein, poi la canzone si conclude. Come molte canzoni di Katy ( ad esempio "Pearl "e "Who Am I Living For? " ) la canzone fa riferimenti letterari, storici e culturali. Video Il video è tratto da un'intervista che Katy ha rilasciato per W Magazine nel mese di Settembre. Il video di W Magazine ha come sottofondo musicale "Dèjà Vu" anche se non è esteso come nel video finale . Katy afferma che l'unico modo per essere liberi è un atto di ribellione. Nel video , viene tormentata da un uomo , che la segue in auto . Katy piange e urla , in un'altra scena , si trova su un ponte , pronta a gettarsi in acqua , mentre l'uomo osserva . L'inquietante presenza maschile sembra voler prevaricare su di lei al punto di farla morire , e tormentarla finché questo non avverrà. Per il video , pubblicato in Settembre era stato pubblicato un trailer in Agosto. La canzone doveva essere estratta come singolo , ma alla fine venne pubblicato solo il video . Remix Nel mese di Giugno 2017, Katy ha pubblicato un remix ufficiale di "Déjà Vu" ad opera di Fire Kane. Esibizioni Live Durante il Witness:The Tour, "Déjà Vu" veniva esibito dopo un'introduzione chiamata Celestial Body. Katy posa in modo statico su delle rose spinose, sostenendosi su di esse. Nel mega-schermo del palco è possibile vedere un cuore gigantesco, dentro al quale compaiono delle rose appuntite. Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video